The Box
by Alchemist15
Summary: Kid Flash takes a run and he finds a box outside and shows the team. But on the back of the box it says DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR INNER SECRETS OR INSECURITIES REVEALED. The team doesn't believe the warning and opens it anyway and learn more about each other. Maybe even too much? Season 1 including Rocket
1. Shenron

**I'm back! With a one shot because I decided I needed to keep my creative juices flowing.**

**I think I am going to write another main story again like my other one. If you haven't read it then you should because I had a awesome time writing it.**

**Yesterday the last episode of Young Justice came on. I'm sad but happy with the episode**

**SUPERMARTIAN! I think they got a chance of getting back together.**

**Tim and Cassie= Wonderbird I remember how everyone paired Wonderbettle lol**

**The invasion is over that's always a bonus. **

**The league is cleared and free yayy!**

**Yea so Enjoy**

* * *

" Shut up, Bay Watch!" Artemis screamed at the irritating red head

"Is Arty powerless without her arrows?" Kid Flash mocked running around the cave with her quiver in hand. At the comment Artemis was heated; she glared at him and screamed.

" GRRRRRRRRRRRR" She then jumped on him and now they were rolling on the ground, Artemis clawing and kicking the speedster. Wally was yelling out in pain asking for help.

" You should have never offended her like that" Robin said waving his finger like a scolding mother. Kid Flash only glared in return the rest of the team was just looking in amusement beside Rocket who looked genuinely scared. " Does this always happen?". Zatanna looked at her and nodded.

Finally, after hearing enough screams, Conner walked over to Artemis and pulled her off of Wally. She took her quiver back and walked over to her favorite green couch and began polishing them with a smile. Wally got up and rubbed his face then said

" You're lucky I heal fast, I'm going off for a run be back soon". He waved goodbye and exited through the back entrance. "Time for a run!" He yelled but as soon as he took his first step he stopped and looked down. What he saw surprised him it was a box shape object inside of yellow and blue wrapping paper with a bow tied on top perfectly. He tilted his head and picked up the box "What the-?". He looked again "_This is weird no one knows about this place, Let me take it back to the team and see what they think". _

He then began to turn around and walked back inside the cave. When he arrived Artemis said "Back already?" Robin looked around and smiled " Yeah, KF you usually isn't back this quick, what's up?". " I found this". He put the box in the middle of the table and everyone was intrigued and walked to the table on which he put the box. Zatanna was about to pick it up,but Aqualad spoke " Where did you find this?". Kid Flash shrugged and said " Right outside the back entrance of the cave". Miss Martian floated over and said " I thought no one knew about this place?".

Robin opened his wrist computer and said " No one should". His computer began scanning the box. Once it was finished he closed it and said " My computer says it's completely safe". Rocket responded and said " Maybe someone just lost it or maybe they didn't want it and left it in the forest". Aqualad smiled and said " Possibly but to be safe Superboy use your infrared vision". The clone nodded and stared at the box " I don't detect any heat signatures".

" Can we open it now?" Kid Flash asked with excitement. Aqualad nodded and Kid Flash used his super speed and opened the box in seconds. The box was black with bold letters SHENRON.

" What the hell?" Artemis asked picking up the box

" I agree what is this?" Rocket asked pursing her lips

" Wow" Conner said in sarcasm

" Let's read the back" Aqualad suggested. Miss Martian picked up the box turned it over to the back and read a small paragraph to her team. " Do not open unless you want your innermost secrets or insecurities revealed. You have been warned". M'gann looked at the team slightly afraid. Robin, who was in the corner observing it all,now smiled and walked forward.

" Now I'm intrigued". Conner looked around and asked " Should we open it?". Everyone now looked at Aqualad " It's not dangerous,also I think this is a joke". Artemis smiled and shrugged her shoulder and lifted the lid off of the black box. Inside was a crystal orb everyone was pushing and shoving trying to see what was inside. When they only saw the orb everyone sighed and sat down around it.

" So this is what supposed to reveal all of our secrets" Kid Flash said, full of sarcasm. Artemis began looking for anything else inside the box when she saw nothing, he shrugged. " This is all that came". Zatanna was staring at the orb she felt a weird connection to it, she began to reach for it once she touched it she felt a jolt of energy then the orb began glowing. Everyone gasped at what just happened and jumped away from the table. Only Zatanna stayed the orb glowed blue and began rising slowly. Robin ran over and shook her shoulder, she jerked up and saw the orb rising and ran over to her teammates.

" What did you do?" Rocket asked

" What do you mean me?" Zatanna said slightly offended

" Zatanna, when you touched it, it started glowing now it's floating by itself " M'gann said in a calm voice.

" I don't know what happened, I felt drawn to it, I guess" Zatanna said with a shy smile

" **Humans" **a voice boomed through the cave. Everyone looked around looking for the voice until Kid Flash pointed at the orb with a shaky finger. " I think it's the orb".

" **Yes,human it is. Show respect and call me Shenron" **Shenron said. Everyone yelled and ran away trying to escape through the zeta tubes. The orb glowed green and they zeta tubes turned off.

" Ahhhhhhh" they screamed and ran the opposite direction. " **Ignorant humans**". Shenron then glowed yellow and the team was transported back at the table. They all looked around confused. " **Yes, I did turn off your means of transportation and send you back here**".

" You really don't know who we are" Artemis said with a growl. She pulled out her crossbow and shot an exploding bow. It exploded on contact and sent the team flying back. Conner was the first to recover and once he saw the orb still intact he ran and began punching it. Kid Flash ran over and joined him punching the orb with rapid punches. " Get back" Robin yelled Kid Flash and Conner jumped out of the way and he threw a an exploding disk while Aqualad sent a wave of water at the same time. They collided and created a huge puff of smoke they smiled in victory until the smoke cleared with the orb taking no damage. " Now I'm pissed" Zatanna hissed. M'gann sent the orb flying into a wall and then Rocket covered in her kinetic bubble and then Zatanna yelled "** edolpxe**". The bubble was then filled with a huge explosion completely breaking the bubble. Everyone cheered until the smoke cleared once again and the orb was not destroyed but this time it did have a scratch running through it.

" **Good try. But I can't be destroyed even by the magician. I will stay until my quest is finished. Let's start over I am Shenron a magical orb forged from a very powerful ancient witch. So let's begin."**

Everyone looked and sighed and sat down. " **Good Rocket, you're first**". She glared and said " Go head since you think you know me. He then began glowing brown and spoke " **Well, you have seen a lot. You saw your brother die in the hands of a murder and you wanted to prevent others from going through the same. Most importantly you feel like a lie because all your powers come from a belt and without it you're nothing" **Shenron said in a monotone.

Rocket mouth was wide open and she just lowered her head in shame. Everyone looked at her and Zatanna hugged her.

" **Artemis**" Shenron stated and began turning green. She sat up and glared at the thing.

" **Well you're an interesting subject. Your past haunts you all the pain you have been through, all the pain your mother went though. Your father brings back pain. You try to not let your past define you, but sometimes you wonder will you follow in your family's footsteps and become evil"**

Artemis just sat in her seat looking ahead. Wally walked over and said " You will never become evil you ;are pure good and do not forget it. I love you". She smiled and gave him a big hug.

" **Now turn for the red head"** Shenron said with a hint of mockery. Kid Flash smiled and said " Bring it on"

" **You mask your sadness with happiness. You were abused when you were younger,but then were taken in by your uncle. Even now you still have nightmares about it. You wonder if everything you love betray and hurt you once again."**

The look of the speedsters face was of pure shock. He just stared at Shenron, Artemis just wrapped her arms around him and said nothing.

" **Miss Martian"** Shenron's voice boomed through the cave. M'gann looked terrified as she already knew her inner most insecurity but didn't want her friends to know.

" **You're a white Martian as everyone already knows. You were always degraded and abused just by the color of your skin. You wanted to be free from it all so you came to Earth with your uncle. Your greatest fear is that your team will fear you for who you really are, and never truly like you**."

M'gann fell on the floor sobbing, everyone formed a circle and gave her a group hug. Conner spoke up " You have shown us your true form and we still accept you and we always will". She smiled and let Conner pick her back up.

" **The Clone's turn" **Shenron announced. The Kyprtonian glared at the orb.

" **Conner you haven't lived a long life. But You're physically 16. You're a very smart boy, but you let your anger control your actions. You want Superman's approval ****and appreciation and you fear that you will become like the other experiments and eventually malfunction.**"

This caused the clone's crystal blue eyes to harden and he charged the orb with a angry cry " GRRRRRRRRRRRR" . He jumped at the orb with his fist extended when his fist landed on the orb he went flying back. He got back up quickly after and began his assault again and began punching the shield. He would go flying back and get back up and try again the shield was starting to crack.

" **Get the clone back**!" Shenron yelled in panic. M'gann used her telekinesis to pull Conner away from the orb. " Calm down" M'gann spoke to him telepathically. She set up a mind link with the rest of the team.

" Supey, you're like our family" Kid Flash voice rang through his head

" Yea you don't need Superman" Zatanna chimed in

" You won't malfunction" Aqualad reassured

" You're like an older brother" Artemis said

" Supes,you're awesome" Robin said

" We care so much about you" Rocket said

" I love you" M'gann said with a smile. His body relaxed and he walked over and sat back in his seat at the table.

" **Now that that's all over Aqualad is now up"**. Everyone glared at the orb. And Aqualad had a blank face and just looked at the orb and nodded.

" **Aqualad you hide a lot of your emotions. You feeling immense heart break that's why you let on that you're so calm and collective. The most pitiful part is that the girl you love was taken by your best friend**" Shenron said in the calmest voice

Aqualad still had a blank face. But inside he was steaming. "What makes this thing think it knows me? It actually had the right to mock me?". M'gann felt this wave of anger and said " Kaldur this orb might know what we feel, but he doesn't know _us _personally". He patted her shoulder " Thank you".

" **Magician you're next**" . Zatanna looked and nodded shakily

" **Your dad is now Doctor Fate I see. Wow, I would be honored,but you're deeply sadden by this. You feel like a weak magician; you think you're not worthy of your powers. You even thought about suicide for weeks. You're slowing feeling better, but you still get depressed from time to time."**

The whole team looked at her with wide eyes. She started crying slowly " I.. F-eel so sad all the time it's hard to deal with sometimes. But after I got to know you all I felt better". Everyone hugged her and she started smiling once again.

" Last and certainly not least Robin or should I say Dick Grayson". Robin eyes narrowed in his mask. " Who is that?" M'gann asked. " My.. real name" he responded

" **Your parents died, when you were the age of 9 and Bruce Wayne took you in. You trained and became Robin, Batman's apprentice. You're always sad about them, you think about them often. You have nightmares about their death often. You have a hard time trusting because when you love you get attached.**"

Robin's look on his face showed nothing. He took of his glasses which revealed clear crystal blue eyes. Everyone gasped. Robin looked at them and introduced himself " I'm Richard Grayson but just call me Dick".

" **My job is over, Goodbye; may our paths cross again**" Shenron voiced boomed before it disappeared in a blue flashing light.

" Well, we learned a good lesson" Zatanna said with a smile

" Yeah, do not pick up mysterious objects" Kid Flash concluded with a smirk

" Well, we learned more about each other" M'gann added

" A little too much" Conner ended

* * *

**Yep lol I had a dream I made it into a story. But I had another idea, and it kind of could go along with this story to make it a two shot.**

**It's like the orb come back because the whole team gets into a fight. And this time Shenron tells the team what they dislike about each other and what they like about it each other. I think that would also be fun to write.**

**So if you like the idea say yes in a review or PM.**

**Lastly there is actually a Young Justice Awards video on YouTube**

**All the young justice fans please go watch it. Go to YouTube type in Young justice awards and it is under TheSirkShow247.**

**The video is cool there is many categories. **

**See you next time **

**-Alchemist15**


	2. I'm Back!

**I got the motivation to extend this to a two- shot this is a whole different time period after the first chapter.**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**-Enjoy!**

* * *

" Shut the hell up Wally" Artemis yelled chasing Kid Flash.

" Never!" Kid Flash yelled running away.

Let's start this from the beginning

_ Flash Back_

The team came back from a mission assigned by Batman and it went well...badly. The team was discovered and that caused the rest of the mission to be ruined. This left a ticked off team and to make it worse Artemis and Kid Flash was arguing.. again. And this time the team didn't just sit down and watched they reacted.

_Flash Back Over_

" Shut up!" Superboy yelled in anger. Everyone looked at him and gasped then Artemis glared at him and said " Oh..well the teen of steel finally speaks up!". Conner got up off his position on the couch and yelled " Yea and I'm speaking for everyone, you two fights all day and we never say anything even though it's annoying as hell and were not in a good mood for it tonight". Kid Flash stopped running and raise his eyebrows and looked at the team " Is this true". The team lower their heads and were staring into the floor. " See! Like I was saying cut the crap out and find a room!". Artemis and Kid Flash was fuming now, " At least we show emotion the only emotion you show is anger" Kid Flash hissed.

M'gann mouth was wide open she never saw her team argue like this before. " Everyone calm down we just.. need to sleep..yea sleep is what we need" M'gann offered with a shy smile. Artemis turned around and glared " M'gann shut up I'm sick of you acting like your the most perfect girl out there. News flash your not!" M'gann looked at her with a sad expression and then she frowned. " _No I'm tired of bottling my feelings up, not anymore_" she thought. " Actually Artemis you constantly piss me off thinking your the most toughest girl out there. New flash your vulnerable just like the rest of us" M'gann hissed in anger. Conner smiled and wrapped his hands around his girlfriend.

Aqualad was irritated like the rest of them but wouldn't show it. " Everyone go to bed now!" Aqualad commanded and pointed towards the rooms. But no one budged " I said now!" he spoke with more force this time but again everyone stood still. " Fish boy your not in charge of us outside of missions we just choose to listen" Kid Flash said grabbing a cookie. Aqualad looked at him surprised. Robin looked at his best friend and said " KF you went to far I think we should go now before it gets worse" Kid Flash turned his head and said " How about you and your witch leave". Zatanna looked at him and said " What did you just call me?". He smiled and repeated " A witch. W-I-T-C-H".

" You son of a b-" Zatanna started until Conner stopped her " Kid Mouth needs to shut up before he gets punched in the mouth". " Is that a threat?" Kid Flash asked chewing on another piece of cookie. " A promise" he bellowed. Robin looked at him and said " You couldn't catch him you know that right". Zatanna looked at him and sighed, Conner walked up " Shut up Boy Blunder and if I wanted to I probably could" Conner retorted." Sure you could" Robin whispered. " I heard that" Superboy commented. Kid Flash threw a cookie at Superboy which he caught easily and crushed.

Superboy then threw a pillow which Kid Flash easily dodged. Superboy then charged and Kid Flash dodged and punched him in the face. Superboy was fuming now and sped and punched Wally in the jaw which sent him flying across the cave. " Too slow huh" he said looking at Robin. Then suddenly a blue flash of light flashed through the cave illuminating the whole cave.

The team's eyes were immediately drawn to the flashing light. Kid Flash got up slowly and glared at Conner. Kaldur who was pissed off with the team's actions took a deep breath and said " We don't know who this is, so be on guard". Everyone nodded and was now on their defensive stances. M'gann suddenly gasped and said " Hello Megan!". Everyone looked at her confused. " What?" Zatanna asked, M'gann looked at her and smiled " I know who this is!". Artemis rolled her eyes and asked " Who?". " Shenron don't you remember the first time he came in with the blinding light". Kaldur looked at her and said " Hmm this does seem familiar". " Well we're about to see now" Conner said pointing at the light. The light was dimming, once it was all gone the familiar magical orb appeared. " Shenron?" the team asked in unison.

" **Yes mortals I am back" ** Shenron's voice bellowed. Kid Flash looked at him and said " This is not the best time, so I advise you come back another time" annoyance evident in his voice.

" **Or what human?" **Shenron challenged. Kid Flash walked up and said " Your not invincible we made a nice crack on you". Shenron began glowing, Aqualad hurried forward and told Kid Flash to stand back. " I am sorry for Kid Flash he is a bit... impulsive, but he is right this isn't a good time, why are you here?" Aqualad asked in a polite tone.

" **I sense too much tension from this location. I recognized it was this group and decided to help" **Shenron explained

" How can you help exactly?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. Robin thought the only thing he could do was tell people's biggest secrets and fears, and that wasn't going to help them now.

" **From what I can tell everyone has built up anger and tension for one another. My abilities expands from fears. I wanted to go around and tell everyone what they dislike the most about the person and the greatest thing they like about the person" **Shenron explained to the team in his monotone.

" So basically saying the good and bad about the person" Artemis stated bluntly.

" Yes and no, I am not stating good and bad side of each other. I'm stating what the team as a whole like about the person and dislike". Artemis nodded and turned her head, Aqualad stood there debating the whole idea. He was considering it, this plan might actually help them right now. _" I mean what could we lose now?"_ he thought. " I think this is a good idea, I think we should do it" Aqualad spoke aloud.

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Ok

" I don't care"

"Whatever"

" I guess"

Shenron was surprised they agreed by choice. **" Who's first?" **Shenron asked. Everyone looked around they all was nervous what the rest of the team thought about them. Finally Aqualad stepped up. Shenron faced Aqualad and then he glowed blue.

" **Kaldur'ahm your team finds your best quality your leadership. They can always count on you to lead them correctly in battle, without you they wouldn't have succeeded so many times in battle. But what they dislike about you is that you rarely have fun, majority of the time your all about responsibility, rules and rarely wants to do anything risky and dangerous without a lot of persuasion." **Shenron said his blue hue fading away.

Kaldur looked around and.. smiled which surprised the team. " Your not mad?" Zatanna asked shyly. He shook his head and said " No, because I understand, I shall try to be more.. fun" Zatanna smiled and walked up to Shenron next. Shenron then faced her and turned a shade of purple.

" **Zatanna your team appreciates how trust worthy and genuine you are. They feel that if they ever needed anyone to tell their problems to they can always tell you. But they feel that your too sensitive and you need to toughen up"**

Zatanna was slightly hurt but she smiled anyway. Artemis walked up and hugged her slightly, before walking up to Shenron herself. Shenron's purple color faded and was replaced by a green.

" **Artemis the team loves your stubbornness. You have no problem telling anyone how you feel, and you are quick to defend the people you care for. But they don't like how distrustful you are, they feel that sometimes you have to put all your trust in your teammates and friends in order to be truly successful."**

Artemis stood their unfazed she already heard Batman and Aqualad talking about the same topic. She walked from the orb as Wally was walking forward. Kid Flash stood in front of the orb and it suddenly turned yellow.

**" Wally the team loves your light going and easy personality. They like how can you make the darkest situations light, and appears to be in a good mood even when your not. You reinvigorated the team. But they dislike your immaturity they find it amusing but sometimes it infuriates them. A good case is how shortly ago your immaturity caused you to get punched in the face." **

Wally looked at Shenron and glared. When he turned around he avoided looking at Superboy he knew he should have apologized. As soon as Shenron leaves he would apologize right after. Superboy walked forward and the orb turned red.

" **Conner everyone loves your loyalty. Your always the first one to hit someone or something if they hurt someone you care about. You would never betray your friends willingly and they always know you would avenge them if something ever happened. But your anger is what they dislike you often let your anger cloud your judgment. Even when they try to be nice you talk to them in anger."**

Conner nodded and walked over, M'gann was stepping up at the same time and shared a small telepathic conversation. _" I love you, for your anger and all". _He smiled and at replied _" Love you too". _

Sheron turned pink before saying** " M'gann your kindness is your greatest trait. You would do anything in your power to please anyone. You go out your way for the people you love, and your easy to forgive. But your naivety if what annoys your team, they understand your new to Earth but they feel that somethings you should already about instead of acting helpless."**

M'gann looked around and smiled. She understands she could be annoying by asking a lot of questions. When she walked back to the group, Conner whispered in her ear " I don't think your naive, and that's the truth". She nodded and smiled brightly. Robin walked up and the orb turned a dark blue.

" **The team likes your bravery. They like how you can go against the strongest enemies without fear even without powers. They like how you would never back down from a fight no matter how powerful they are. They dislike how mysterious you are and how you disappear in battle and expects them to follow.**

Robin nodded he sometimes forgot that he wasn't working with Batman.

" **My job is over and I hope I won't have to come back on another bad note" **Shenron announced before disappearing in another flash of light.

Everyone stood in a an awkward silence. Until Kid Flash looked towards Superboy and said " I'm sorry Supes, I was just tired.. hell I'm still tired but I just letting my emotions take over". Conner smiled and said " Me too I shouldn't have yelled at you like that". Kid Flash looked at him and asked " We're cool?". Conner looked at him and laughed " Of course we are". They both then shared a bro hug. " You hit hard as hell" Kid Flash said with a small laugh. Artemis smiled at the sight and decided to apologize too. She faced M'gann and hugged her. " I am SOO sorry M'gann I should have never said any of that. I'm just sometimes jealous because you always seem so happy like everything perfect. But your right we are all vulnerable". M'gann had tears in her eyes and she returned the hug and said " It's just your fault I didn't have to get as anger as I did". " Forgive me?" " Yes maybe we can go shopping tomorrow?". Artemis released the hug and responded " I would love that"

Kid Flash looked at Aqualad and Zatanna after he apologizes to Conner. " I am sorry Aqualad I should have never disrespected you are our leader and I should have listened to you, and Zatanna I am sorry for calling you a witch, that wasn't nice to call you, your a powerful and beautiful sorceress." Kid Flash says with a huge smile. They both look at him and and smiled " We forgive you". " reallyithoughtyouwouldhateme!" Kid Flash says super fast grabbing them into a hug. They just shrug their shoulders and returns the hug, the rest of the team sees the hug and M'gann yells " Team hug!" Everyone joins the team ( Artemis and Conner reluctantly). After the hug was over Robin smiled and said " This is asterous and all but I'm going to sleep". Everyone laughed and Aqualad said " Robin is right I think we should all sleep".

**Recognized Rocket B-09**

" Hey guys I'm back!" Rocket called to her team, she saw everyone's exhausted face and tilted her head. " What did I miss?". Everyone sighed and Artemis explained " Well we got into a huge fight, Shenron came back told us our best and worse qualities and now we all made back up". Rocket mouth was agape " Dang every-time I'm gone with Icon I miss everything" Everyone laughed and went to bed.

Conner was the last to go to bed and before shutting his door he whispered " I hope we never go through all that again".

* * *

**Review and tell me was this a good chapter. It might have errors but I proofread it the best I could. My beta was busy I guess.**

**Until Next Time**

**-Alchemist15**


End file.
